hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 49 (2011)
Pursuit × And × Analysis (ツイセキ×デ×ブンセキ, Tsuiseki × De × Bunseki) is the 49th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 30th, 2012. Overview Gon and Killua trail two members of the Phantom Troupe, only to be captured. Meanwhile, other members of the Troupe continue to gather information on the Nostrade Family and the chain user. Summary Gon, Killua and Leorio head to the location where two Phantom Troupe members were spotted. Arriving at the area, the trio watch Machi and Nobunaga at a distance. The Spiders discuss what could have happened to their comrade Uvogin while planning their next move. The two bystanders who found the Spiders receive a sum of money from Killua and then runoff. Machi and Nobunaga wonder if Uvo is dead or not. Killua explains to Leorio why it's impossible for them to catch two Troupe members, recalling something that his father said when he fought one. He complained that the price wasn't enough as Killua says that is the greatest compliment a target can get, his Dad telling them to stay away from the Troupe. He continues by saying the Troupe isn't worried to show themselves in public, acting as bait to trap their prey. Machi and Nobunaga are aware someone's watching them, making them think it is Kurapika and Nobunaga will stick to the rules that their boss told them to capture and bring the chain user back, dead or alive. The two begin to have a heated conversation, while the three feel the atmosphere changing, wondering if they've been noticed, but Killua is confident they weren't. Leorio explains he can't use Zetsu, but Killua believes that it will attract more attention. He also thinks their opponents are not trying to sense Nen, instead they are trying to tell which people are suspicious around them. Machi and Nobunaga still argue whether they will take down the chain user dead or alive as the two finally solve their arguments by flipping a coin. Shalnark and Chrollo gather information about the Nostrade Family, knowing that the chain user is working for them and Chrollo becomes interested in Neon Nostrade. At the Hotel, Light Nostrade advises his bodyguards to keep his daughter safe at all costs. He gives orders to Basho and Melody to bring Neon back to their way home, promising Neon she'll go to an auction one day. When Neon leaves the room, Light informs his guards that the Underground Auction will resume at night as the Ten Dons vowed to reclaim the lost items. Regarding the stolen items, Kurapika mentions the Shadow Beast who took the items beforehand, but Light informs them that all the Shadow Beasts have been wiped out except for Owl, who is the one holding the items for auction. Light believes that he was captured by the Troupe, the Ten Dons assume that the stolen items are already in the Troupe's hand and this is why they hired professional assassins to get rid of the Troupe. Nostrade orders Kurapika to join the assassins to hunt the Troupe as it will give them a chance to make a name for themselves. Machi and Nobunaga make their move and the three start to plan, deciding Gon and Killua will tail them. If they are spotted, they will stop and escape; if further pursuit is impossible for any other reason, they will give up. Killua advises Gon, giving him a signal through his phone and if the Spiders split up, they will follow Machi, while Leorio will join Zepile to help him in the auction. The tailing starts when Nobunaga and Machi move, Gon and Killua following with great caution. The two realize they are being followed and are quite impressed with their skills since they can't sense a thing. As the tailing continues, Killua realizes that the two already know they're being followed and are heading to a deserted area. He starts making assumptions whether it's a trap or are they going back to the hideout as Killua decides to continue their pursuit. Machi and Nobunaga stop in the middle of a deserted place, surrounded by abandoned buildings, acknowledging the ones following them can't be the Chain user since he assumes that he works alone considering he works for the Nostrade family, yet he fought Uvogin alone. The Mafia hasn't made a move, meaning they would have used Uvogin against them, dead or alive. If he was dead, then the news would have spread. Since nothing has happened, Nobunaga thinks the chain user killed Uvogin without reporting to the Mafia and used revenge as a motive. Machi rejects that and believes the ones following them have some connection with the chain user. Gon and Killua talk on the phone, believing that they are trying to lure them out when suddenly Nobunaga's phone rings. The two pay close attention to Nobunaga and Machi, waiting for a reaction from them, then they'll make a run for it. Nobunaga explains their situation to Phinks, who is on the other end and offers Nobunaga some help. Nobunaga suddenly looks directly toward Killua's location. Both Gon and Killua quickly make an escape, but the doors are blocked by Phinks and Pakunoda. Killua uses his speed and bounces around the room, but Phinks easily grabs his leg. Killua grabs stones and throws them towards Phinks as a distraction, immediately following a kick that is also easily caught by Phinks. Killua pierces the ground with his fingers, spinning until he's escaped from Phinks' grasp, but behind him is Nobunaga. Killua realizes he and Gon were the ones being stalked by Phinks and Pakunoda the whole time. Gon is surrounded by Machi and Pakunoda, asking him if he knows the chain user, not knowing yet that the chain user is Kurapika. Nobunaga asks him why they're following them and Killua has no choice but to answer. The Mafia put a huge bounty on them, telling them who taught him Nen and questions if he knows anyone using chains. Killua says he has no idea who that is, making Nobunaga ask his last question whether he wants to die now or later, having only 3 seconds to answer. Gon tries to escape, barely moving an inch before getting caught by Machi and Pakunoda gets a call saying Killua has surrendered. On the way to their hideout, the Troupe asks the same questions and the two have the same answers, Pakunoda putting her arm around Killua. They finally arrive at the hideout, meeting the rest of the Troupe and in more danger than ever. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 49 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc